Markiplier
If you can use those fears to shape who you will be and push past them, you can do anything. -Markiplier These were the words of Markiplier who currently has 19 million subs. Now in my opinion, this is a bit inspiring to me. If all people would listen or read this then they would succeed. This page is meant to be as accurate as possible to the core. So lets begin. This information is borrowed from multiple sites and other means of information. Mark Edward Fishbauch is the one of the most famous known youtubers on the internet. Now keep in mind that he is one of the most greatest because there are other people that are great at posting videos. Consider them as a normal person sometimes. But that is for another post. What he is known for is his personality and his work on videos so far. He orginally is from Honolulu, Hawaii but now live in LA, California (So don't mob him). What he specializes in is mostly survival horrow games but he categorizes in other genres. Markiplier first joined on March 6, 2012. His first video was about playing the game amnesia, you can watch it right at the bottom. After playing several other games, Youtube (being insensitive) banned his Adsense account. Right after that, he lost his hope on Youtube and created a new channel called MarkiplierGAMES. In 2014 (Year of failure) his channel was listed on NewMediaRockstars top 100 Youtube channels. His was ranked 61st. He announced later on he would move to LA for closer resources (Youtube Space, more collaborations,etc). Then he and other Youtuber, Jenna Mae, appeared on the Jimmy Kemmel Show. 2015 was the year for Markiplier when he was rated sixth (MAGIC NUMBER :0) for being one of the twenty influential teenagers in the US. Markiplier in 2015, along with other friends, made a comedy and music channel named Cyndango. A lot of dark things happened at that time. First, there was a lot of dark humor on the channel and was a bit disturbing. Then things started to fall apart. The channel had made just about unexpected endings, disturbing content, and thats just it. The channel disbanded after the death of Daniel Kyre and the tense relationship. Markiplier went on a hiatus and then his return was favored by 10 miilion subs on the channel. He then made a gaming channel with his friend, Matt Watson, called SuperMega. A lot of things happened right after that. Fishbauch quit alcohol and then, along with Jackscepticeye, dyed his hair a variety of colors. Markiplier then co-hosted a convention at South by Southwest. He starred in the series ''Legend of Korra ''and was featured prominently in Youtube Rewind. He signed up for the subnetwork called Revelmode. Other popular Youtubers such as Jackscepticeye, Pewdiepie, and others. But then was disbanded, following by Pewdiepie being cut from the sub network. He currently has 19 millions subs and is currently gaining more. Links Markipliers first video Style Markiplier currently does horror survival games. He sometimes swears, yells,or curses sometimes. He doesn't censor his profanity sometimes but he uses subtitles to cover it up. Markiplier often makes vlogs to communicate with the community. He attends conventions to interact. Request down below which youtuber I should write about. Thanks for reading!